


A Touch of Home

by nataliasoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliasoul/pseuds/nataliasoul
Summary: “I think we unknowingly just became housemates.”Settled into their own dorms, the ex-childhood friends - now, adults - got moved into another house forcefully by their parents. Not a dorm but, a house as big for a family to fit in.With no ounce of courage to disobey, each of them have to learn to survive every day living with the people that had a fair share of involvement for their bad past memories."In short, I hate them and they hate me."Would the house remain as it is or they will soon feel a touch of home?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Thor, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Kudos: 3





	A Touch of Home

===

“The school starts in two weeks and I still don’t have a dorm.”

Clint is getting frustrated. His parents aren’t arranging his move, he thought they had an agreement that he’ll stay in a dorm for his college because it’s in a different state, for f sake.

“You’re not staying in a dorm.” His dad, Harold, said while washing the dishes. It’s a Sunday so it means a family day. They just had breakfast prepared by his mom, Edith.

“What? Do you want me to go from New York to Massachusetts and back???? Everyday?” He’s shocked, of course.

Edith looked at him weirdly. “You’re overreacting, sweetheart. Of course not.”

“Then what?”

“You’re not in a dorm because you’ll still stay in a house. A family home, as it may seem.” Harold Barton explained.

“Oh.” He nods, realizing now his overreaction. “Where then? It must be near my school. There’s a reason I wanted a dorm.”

“Yeah, it’s near. In fact, you’ll move in next week so you still have a week to pack and a week to make yourself comfortable there.” Harold informed him.

It made him excited. “Already??”

“It’s actually a surprise but, it doesn’t seem to be.” Clint face-palmed when his mom laughed and just shook his head. “Told you we should have bought a party pooper.”

“It’s party popper, hon.” His dad said patiently.

Clint decided to gather more details. “Okay. Do I have someone housemates?”

“Find out yourself.” Clint frowned, why can’t they just answer him?

“Do I have a say if I happen to dislike the place?” He asked again, wondering. Of course, that would be his place for the rest of his college.

“No.”

===

“I hate to say this, but I just can’t say no to them.”

Bruce is moving out in four days and he’s starting to pack now. He told them his parents wanted him to stay in a house instead but still near their university. They’ve been roommates for six years so they are all saddened by the sudden departure.

“Do you know where it is?” Betty asked.

“Actually, no. I might visit or just surprise myself, I don’t know.” Bruce chuckled.

“Don’t give us the hint you badly want to stay away from this dorm.” Rick teased which made them all laugh. “Do you want our help moving in there?” He offered.

“No, no. Thanks for the offer but my parent said they rented a truck for my stuff, they’ll be here Saturday.”

“Three days from now.” Betty sighed. “Can’t you move out like next Saturday? Besides, the school starts next week Monday.” She tried to reason but by the apologetic smile Bruce is giving her, she knew there’s no turning back.

“We’re still gonna see each other at school, right?” He tried to console her.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Rick agreed. “For now, let’s go party!” He pulled them with him by putting both his arms above their shoulder.

“It’s still lunch.” Betty rolled her eyes.

Bruce grimaced. “I d-don’t really drink.”

“It’s been years, Bruce. Loosen up.”

“We drank two months ago.”

===

“And then… right. Is this it?”

Steve looked from the map to the house repeatedly. This house is big enough for a family of ten, it also has a big parking area. Is this really it? Maybe he’s in the wrong address. His dad told him very little details about this and why he had to change dorms, maybe it has something to do about his accident a year ago, but it’s not sure though.

He went inside, his car still out the gate, everything is fully decorated as if it is just waiting for its residents. It feels like he’s the only person here yet, it’s too quiet and lonely. He went upstairs, looking inside the room one by one to pick a room for himself – his dad authorized him – but three rooms are already full of scattered luggage and a lonely bed in the middle. He counted at least eight rooms and all needs a renovation to make it look like a bedroom. In the end, he chose the third room from the stairs.

After putting the three luggage and a backpack he only managed to bring with him inside his room, the blonde decided to search for something to eat in the kitchen. He left his previous apartment around 10am and it’s now lunch time.

To say he’s not nervous is a lie. He has no idea who his roommates are gonna be and he’s never the kind of person to get along with strangers right away. He just hoped they are approachable.

In the middle of cooking hotdogs and eggs, the doorbell rang. Thank goodness his mom told him the others are also moving in today that he cooked for three people just in case.

“Hello, I’m-“ He forced himself to stop when he saw who’s outside the door.

It’s the person he last expected to see here.

“Hi.”

===

“Mom, why are my things not in the dorm anymore?”

Dottie shrugged, not minding her daughter’s exasperation through the screen. “Your dad ordered it. He just told me yesterday.”

Nat frowned. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I thought you already knew.” Still looking at her magazine.

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Gosh. You could have at least asked me about it. I panicked, mom! I thought I got robbed.”

“Where were you the night before then?” The mother now looked at her daughter with an eyebrow raised.

“I-I went out!” She said, almost sounding defensive. But, it’s true though, partly. “Where am I staying then? Where did he put my things? I swear, if something went missing…..”

“Hmm. What time is it?” Her attention back to her magazine.

“Mom! You have your wristwatch, why still ask me about it?”

“Why just tell me?” Dottie challenged but looked at the clock nonetheless. “Oh. Your dad told me someone will pick you up there at 10.”

“What?? What kind of a messenger are you, mom?” Nat said, annoyed. “It’s already 12pm!”

“Yeah? Where are you now?” Dottie looked at her daughter suspiciously.

“At my friend’s!”

The mother closed her magazine and sighed. “Aren’t you in the same state? Just drive yourself there, I’ll send you the address. For now, just prepare and wait.”

Natasha closed her eyes. _No, she’s not in the same state._

“Okay, I’ll do that. But, what am I gonna prepare anyway?” She whispered to herself.

“Your courage.”

===

“This? Ugh. Boring.”

At first glance, Tony already doesn’t like the house: its location, colors, and atmosphere. It’s so homey and he hates it. It’s in a freaking exclusive subdivision and families live here, he’s just here so he has a place to sleep at. What did Howard even think to make him move here? His dorm’s all right. That man really does all things to make his life harder.

He sees a Chevrolet Camaro parked outside so someone’s probably here already. His dad sent all his belonging’s two days later so he doesn’t have to bother himself carrying all of them, fortunately.

He got out of the car and put his sunglasses, he’s not planning to go inside yet. Pepper ordered his lunch to be delivered here not knowing he’s still on the way and can drive-thru anytime that’s why he plan to just wait here outside for it.

He just busied himself in his phone and accepting invites of parties. It’s better to enjoy the remaining week of vacation before the school year starts, right? _But, he never said he’s gonna stop partying during the weekends._

 _”Pepper, the food hasn’t been delivered yet.”_ He called.

 _“Huh? Of course, it would have been delivered by now. I ordered it like an hour ago._ ” She answered.

Unconsciously, Tony looked in the front door of the house as if he’ll find the food in there.

_“Oh. Okay, I’ll just check it. Thanks for it, by the way.”_

_“What ‘thanks’? That’s a CoD.”_ She laughed which made him laugh as well.

 _“You got me there.”_ They talked more and only decided to hang up when he heard a car slowing down near him. One of his roommates, probably.

“Time for an introduction.”

===

“Everything’s alright, I guess it’s time to go.”

Thor hugged his mom goodbye while he only nodded at his father. He’s gonna drive himself to follow the rented truck to his new place. Well, it’s still his parents’, they just offered him that after knowing he got relocated.

“Take care, son.” Once again, Thor only nodded before starting the engine.

It’s gonna be a long drive.

 _“Hello, brother.”_ The person in the other side of the call greeted.

He kept his eyes focused on the road. _“What is it, Loki?”_

_“Just wanna congratulate you for your promotion.”_

_“And?”_ He knew it doesn’t stop there.

 _“When did you know me too well?”_ Loki chuckled. _“And… say my good luck.”_ Thor swear he’s smirking right now but why? Oh. Maybe for the new work environment.

 _“This is not very like you but, thanks, I guess.”_ He ended the call first.

After almost five hours, Thor arrived to his destination. He thought he’s in the wrong address when he saw an Audi R8 parked outside of the house with an unfamiliar man leaning on it with his arms crossed but he only figured out who it was when he finally parked behind his car.

“Stark?” He asked, unsure.

The said man turned with a questioning look but rolled his eyes after realizing who called him. “Great.”

“Why are you here?”

“No, why are you here?”

Now, he’s confused. “Umm. I’m gonna stay here for the time-being.” He said pointing to the house.

Tony looked at house and back at Thor. “Here?”

Thor nodded.

He frowned when Tony cursed and smacked his forehead. What’s happening?

“Do you have any more ideas who could possibly be staying here for the ‘time-being’?” He quoted but looks irritated.

“Uhh. No.”

“I think we unknowingly just became housemates.”

===

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another story! (though I still haven't finished the other two) maybe I'll focus more on this one but updates are not promised hehe. hit the hit and leave a comment whether it is a suggestion or just you liked it. it is appreciated.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> wp : nataliasoul


End file.
